Príncipe Cobarde
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre había sido un cobarde o al menos eso es lo que Hermione hubiera deseado. Dramione


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia :3

****Pues, la verdad iba a ser un LuMione, pero bueno... Las cosas se me salieron de las manos xD en fin, planeo dejar esta como una one shot y posteriormente poner otra con un final alterno para poder llevar a cabo mi plan original n.n

R&R

* * *

**Príncipe Cobarde**

Hermione Jean Granger había sido una niña como cualquier otra. Bruja, hija de muggles, sí, pero una niña al fin y al cabo. Había algo en común que tenía con todas las demás.

El príncipe azul.

Como toda niña, había soñado con tener un príncipe azul, montado en un corcel blanco que vendría galopando por ella desde el horizonte. Un príncipe bueno y bondadoso, al que todo el mundo amaría. Un príncipe que pelearía contra dragones para salvarla de la torre donde se encontraba prisionera. Un príncipe azul perfecto, salido de un cuento de hadas.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en esas cosas ahora?

Ah, cierto. Estaba a punto de morir.

Un último instinto de supervivencia se apoderó de ella y miró desafiantemente a Bellatrix Lestrange. Si tan sólo pudiera alcanzar su varita, podría intentar defenderse. Bellatrix se dio cuenta de su plan y tomó la varita.

–La pequeña bruja sangre sucia ¿quiere su varita? –Mientras se burlaba de ella, la partió en dos.

Bien. Comenzaba a resignarse. Al menos moriría en la Torre de Astronomía del mejor colegio de Magia y Hechicería del mundo: Hogwarts.

Irónicamente, sí estaba en una torre y Hogwarts definitivamente contaba como un castillo. Bellatrix no era exactamente un dragón, pero Hermione se había enfrentado con dragones antes. Bellatrix era peor.

Hermione volvió una vez más a la realidad con un grito que amenazaba desgarrarle la garganta. La mortífaga se divertía con su pasatiempo favorito: marcar la piel de Hermione al rojo vivo. Su brazo derecho comenzó a arderle como si lo tuviera en llamas. Las horribles carcajadas de Bellatrix sólo hacían las cosas peores.

¿Dónde estaba su príncipe azul?

–No te mereces una muerte rápida, sangre sucia –ah, la malvada bruja tenía algo en sus manos, pero la vista borrosa de Hermione no podía enfocarse. Tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de lo que era, en reconocer el brillo metálico.

Era la primera vez que la acuchillaban. No sabía que podía doler tanto. En realidad, que el cuchillo perforara su pierna no le había dolido mucho, era muy filoso y la atravesó sin problemas. Que Bellatrix estuviera retorciéndolo dentro de ella era lo que le causaba el dolor tan insoportable. En un esfuerzo por alejarse del dolor, Hermione se retorció y quedó de lado. Lestrange retiró el cuchillo y miró con asco la sangre que goteaba por el filo.

–Repugnante –le escuchó decir mientras sacudía el objeto.

Fue hasta entonces que Hermione lo vio. Su príncipe azul. Con su cabello rubio y su piel blanca, la había cautivado desde el primer momento en que lo había visto. Con sus palabras que lastimaban y destrozaban cada fibra de su corazón, le había odiado desde el primer momento en que le había hablado. Con sus caricias toscas y sus besos hambrientos, le había deseado desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Ahora, su cabello estaba desarreglado como nunca y el rubio había sido reemplazado por un color sucio cenizo. Su blanca piel estaba desgarrada y con manchas rojas en todas partes. Había dejado de escuchar sus palabras y jamás volvería a sentir sus caricias ni sus besos.

Draco Malfoy había muerto.

Ahora Hermione lo recordaba todo.

Draco siempre había sido un poco gallina, bueno, mucho en realidad. Primero, no se le declaró a Hermione, ni jamás le dijo que se sentía atraído por ella. En lugar de eso, se dedicaba a hacerle la vida insoportable, pero Hermione sabía que Draco sentía algo por ella. Un poco de veritaserum hizo su magia un día que lo acorraló en los pasillos de la escuela.

–Estoy enamorado de ti, Granger –Draco se había tapado la boca inmediatamente después de decir eso y miraba con ojos asustados a Hermione.

–¿Qué me has hecho, sangre sucia? –Le había gritado mientras trataba de escabullirse. Pero Hermione le había cortado el camino y le apuntaba con su varita.

–No te muevas, Draco. Es veritaserum. El suero de la verdad –Hermione sonrió triunfante mientras mantenía su varita firme en su lugar–. ¿Hace cuánto que estás enamorado de mí?

–Entre el segundo y tercer año –el joven Malfoy volvió a cubrirse la boca mientras parecía maldecir interiormente.

–Bien, ¿quieres salir conmigo, Draco Malfoy? –La cara del joven rubio era la descripción visual del asombro.

–Claro que sí –respondió inmediatamente, dándose cuenta muy tarde de que había dejado de cubrirse la boca.

–¿Ves? No era tan difícil –Hermione le sonreía mientras bajaba su varita y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla. La piel de Draco era tan tersa como se la había imaginado.

Una nueva punzada de dolor tiró de Hermione de vuelta a la realidad. Abrió los ojos mientras gritaba el nombre de su príncipe y estiró la mano tratando de alcanzarle. Lo único que alcanzó fue que el cuchillo de la tía de su príncipe se le clavara en la mano y la mantuviera presa con el piso.

–No digas el nombre de mi sobrino, sangre sucia –el que retorciera el cuchillo en su mano hacía que Hermione se atragantara con oleadas de dolor, pero ninguna de ellas rivalizaba con el dolor que sentía al mirar el cuerpo de Draco.

–Lo mataste –le gritó mientras escupía sangre.

–No, tú lo mataste. En el momento en que lo enamoraste y lo convertiste en un traidor a su sangre. –Hermione casi pensó ver en Bellatrix remordimiento, pero fue rápidamente reemplazado por odio.

Hermione se recordó que Draco realmente nunca la había escogido a ella por encima de su sangre pura.

–Necesito tiempo, Hermione –le había dicho una noche mientras la abrazaba y jugaba con sus cabellos–. No puedo llegar como si nada con mi familia y decirles que me enamoré de una … huh de ti.

–Una sangre sucia –le había contestado ella mientras enterraba su cara entre su pecho. Draco la amaba, eso le quedaba claro. Pero aún no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo frente a su familia ni a la sociedad. Ni siquiera Harry y Ron lo sabían. Draco le había pedido mantenerlo en secreto.

–Ya les diremos, cuando nos graduemos –Hermione esperaba con ansias ese día. Cuando por fin pudiera gritar que amaba a Draco Malfoy y que se casaría con él–. Sabes que mi padre me va a desheredar en cuanto se lo diga, así que al menos debemos esperar hasta que nos graduemos. –Sí, no era buena idea que lo desheredaran y que ella sólo tuviera dinero Muggle de sus padres.

Así que nadie lo sabía, excepto Bellatrix Lestrange. La tía. La asesina. Porque Draco Malfoy había elegido su estatus por encima de su amor. Morirían en esa Torre y nadie jamás sabría que se habían amado.

–Si no hubiera venido a defenderte, no estaría muerto. –La mortífaga clavó otra daga en la otra mano de Hermione. Pero, Bellatrix tenía razón, todo había sido culpa de ella.

Draco siempre había sido un gallina, siempre. A Hermione eso no le molestaba realmente. Porque eso significaba que no haría nada temerario. Como la vez en que la habían capturado junto con Ron y Harry. Los habían llevado a la mansión de los Malfoy y Draco había negado reconocer a Harry. Claro que lo había hecho, pero sabía que si decía que era Potter y llamaban a Voldemort entonces ella también moriría. Aún así había sido demasiado gallina como para enfrentarse a su familia por ella. A Hermione le había dolido mucho esa reacción de Draco. Quizá ya no la amaba.

–Corre –le había susurrado al oído cuando pasó a su lado. Después de eso Harry y Ron llegaron. Harry desarmó a Draco fácilmente y el rubio ni siquiera intentó recuperar la varita. Por el contrario, se dedicó a hacer un escándalo distrayendo efectivamente a su madre y a su padre. Para Hermione, que sabía que Draco era un gallina, con eso había bastado.

¿Por qué dejó de ser un cobarde? ¿Por qué había tratado de hacerse el héroe? ¿Por qué decidió actuar como el príncipe azul?

Ella siempre había creído que los Malfoy eran cobardes por naturaleza, porque el padre de Draco, Lucius, tampoco era exactamente un ejemplo de valentía andando. Cuando mucho su madre, Narcissa, era la que demostraba algo de valentía, regalo de la herencia Black.

Pero Hermione se había equivocado. Sencillamente, a la familia Malfoy les importaba un comino todos los demás. Jamás pondrían en peligro sus vidas por las de alguien más. Ni siquiera por compañeros mortífagos, ni por el mismísimo señor tenebroso. No, los Malfoy no malgastaban sus vidas con estupideces de lealtad.

Excepto por la familia.

Ese día, horas antes, había observado cómo Lucius Malfoy destrozaba paredes, trolles, guardias, mortífagos y magos por igual, para encontrar a Draco. Estaba segura, de que si Voldemort se le parara enfrente impidiéndole el paso hacia su hijo, Lucius lo mataría sin pensarlo. Porque lo único por lo que los Malfoy estaban dispuestos a arriesgar la vida, era por otro Malfoy. Incluso Narcissa, de quién sinceramente dudaba de su habilidad en el duelo mágico, había desarmado a la profesora McGongall, a Molly, a Ron, a Kingsley, a tres mortífagos y había matado a Greyback en menos de 5 minutos. Impresionante lo que un Malfoy podía hacer cuando estaba en juego la vida de otro. Narcissa también buscaba a su único hijo.

Lamentablemente, Draco había decidido ir por ella. ¿Por qué no había podido ser gallina como siempre? Hermione ni siquiera era parte de los Malfoy aún. Entonces, ¿por qué Draco había sacrificado su vida por la de ella?

Mala suerte que, Bellatrix, sólo estuviera emparentada con los Malfoy pero que no llevara el apellido. Si hubiera sido una Malfoy entonces jamás habría matado a Draco, ni siquiera cuando éste estaba protegiendo a una sangre sucia como ella. Pero era la despiadada "Tía Bellatrix" a quien se habían encontrado y no dudó en acabar con la vida de su sobrino al observar su acto heroico ante la sangre sucia.

Hermione no recordaba bien qué había pasado. Sabía que había subido a la torre siguiendo a Bellatrix, que se había batido en duelo, que iba perdiendo y que alguien desarmó a la mortífaga antes de que pudiera mandarle la maldición que acabaría con su vida. Draco había salido de entre las escaleras y había interpuesto su cuerpo entre ella y su tía. Bellatrix le gritaba a Draco cosas que Hermione ya no podía recordar. Algo entre traición y sangres sucias. Lo siguiente que supo fue que varias dagas salieron volando y atravesaron el cuerpo de Draco, después una luz verde la había aturdido y en segundos estaba tirada en el suelo con Bellatrix sobre ella.

_Si tan sólo su príncipe hubiera sido tan cobarde como siempre_.

Ahora Bellatrix sacaba uno de los cuchillos enterrados en su pierna y se disponía a clavarlo en su vientre.

Un terror como ninguno que hubiera sentido hasta el momento, ni siquiera con la muerte de Draco, le recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No entendía por qué pero tenía la necesidad de evitar que ese cuchillo llegara a su vientre. Que lo clavara en sus manos o en sus piernas, en el hombro, ¡dónde sea menos el vientre!

Mientras se retorcía en terror puro, la mirada de Bellatrix se movió varias veces entre Draco, ella y su vientre.

–¡No! –gritó mientras abofeteaba una de las mejillas de Hermione– La deshonra de la familia de mi hermana es algo que no pienso permitir.

Levantó el cuchillo una vez más y, Hermione supo que sin importar lo que intentara, ese cuchillo se clavaría en su vientre y moriría. Cuando dejó de luchar fue como si su cuerpo sintiera la resignación. De repente sus manos no se podían mover, sus pies dejaron de patalear, sus ojos se cansaron de ver y comenzaron a cerrarse. Se olvidó de respirar.

Volteó la cabeza hacia donde se suponía que debía estar el cuerpo de Draco, pero en su lugar encontró el borde de la torre y el cielo azul que se extendía sobre ellos. Quizá mientras forcejeaba se movió sin darse cuenta de lugar. Le habría gustado ver a su príncipe azul una vez más.

Pero el cruel destino ni siquiera le iba a concebir eso. En lugar de su príncipe veía un threstal acercándose con un jinete vestido de negro. El cabello que brillaba con la luna parecía plateado al igual que sus ojos.

"Draco" pensó Hermione mientras interponía las manos entre el cuchillo y su vientre. Pero sus manos eran demasiado delgadas y el cuchillo demasiado filoso y largo. Pudo sentir como el cuchillo perforaba una mano hasta atravesarla y se clavaba en la siguiente. Hermione trató con todas sus fuerzas de retener el cuchillo entre sus manos y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural cerró los dedos alrededor del cuchillo logrando que este también los cortara.

Si tan sólo pudiera detener ese cuchillo un poco más hasta que Draco llegara, quizá lo lograrían. Pero el esfuerzo era en vano y el threstal volaba demasiado lento a demasiada distancia. Hermione pudo sentir como el cuchillo se le resbalaba entre los dedos y comenzaba a perforar su vientre.

Un nuevo grito desgarrador salió de su garganta en un tono tan desesperado y cargado de tanto terror que no reconoció como suyo. Esa noche no iban a morir dos en la torre, serían tres.

Escuchó la maldición y observó el ya inolvidable destello verde. Pero no importaba. Draco había llegado demasiado tarde. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y sus pulmones colapsaron. Podía sentir el metal frío clavado en sus manos y su vientre. Unas manos temblorosas sujetaron las suyas mientras la llamaban.

No, no por su nombre, si no por su apellido. Draco había dejado de llamarla Granger desde hace mucho tiempo. Alguien más la llamaba. Con un tono de voz tan triste, tan dolido que Hermione tuvo miedo de observar quién era. Pero ya lo sabía.  
Lucius Malfoy dejó de llamar su nombre para empezar a llamar el de su hijo. Ah, el dolor de un padre al perder a un hijo era algo que Hermione no quería ver. Algo de lo que había tratado de alejar a sus padres haciéndoles olvidarla. Hermione ya ni siquiera tenía una familia. Había pensado construir una al lado de Draco, pero ahora eso era imposible.

Escuchó a Lucius Malfoy llorar y maldecir mientras sacudía el cuerpo inerte del príncipe. No, Draco no volvería por más que Lucius le gritara que lo hiciera, ella ya lo había intentado.

–Es tu culpa, Granger – le dijo la voz cortada del padre de Draco.

Realmente, no tenían que recordárselo. Lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Había sido su culpa. Si Draco no hubiera tenido que defenderla, no habría muerto. Lo sabía y los demás también. Entonces, ¿por qué tenían que repetírselo?,¿restregárselo en la cara?, ¿añadir sal a las heridas? ¿No le parecía suficiente a Lucius Malfoy el dolor por el que estaba pasando? Si no se apuraba y la ayudaba, iba a morir.

Pero Lucius Malfoy no se movió un centímetro del lado del cuerpo de su hijo. Ni siquiera volteó a ver a Hermione.

Ah, cierto. Los Malfoy sólo se preocupan por otros Malfoy. Lucius no iba a ayudarle. Iba a dejarla morir en ese lugar y, con ella, moriría el secreto del amor entre el príncipe de sangre pura y la pobre chica de sangre sucia.

Escuchó cómo Lucius se levantaba y cargaba el cuerpo de su hijo. Hermione abrió los ojos y deseó no haberlo hecho. La escena era demasiado. Jamás en su vida había pensado ver al orgulloso y frío Lucius Malfoy deshacerse de esa manera. Lloraba y llamaba el nombre de su hijo. Le pedía perdón por todas las cosas que le había exigido de más. Le pedía perdón por no haberlo protegido, por haberlo expuesto al peligro. Que lo perdonara por no llegar a tiempo.

Pero el cuerpo inerte de Draco no iba a contestar. No iba a poder decirle a su padre que no lo culpaba de nada. La voz de Draco jamás iba a ser escuchada de nuevo. Ni por su padre, ni su madre, ni por ella. Draco se había ido y no podían traerlo de regreso.

Entonces Lucius la miró finalmente. Hermione también deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Era una mirada de odio pura lo que el hombre le mandaba. Un rencor que probablemente la seguiría después de la muerte. Pero se lo merecía, en el fondo sabía que lo merecía. Sin embargo quizá, si vivía, podría traer al mundo una pequeña parte de Draco de vuelta. Pero estaba tan cansada, tan agotada y, sobre todo, había un cuchillo atravesando su vientre. Quizá era demasiado tarde. Trató de decirle a Lucius, de avisarle que debía salvarla porque aunque él no quisiera Hermione ahora formaba parte de los Malfoy. Pero al abrir su boca y tratar de decir algo, solo logró ahogarse con la sangre. No lo iba a lograr.

Lucius Malfoy la miró una última vez y reparó en la extraña postura que la pequeña maga tenía. La habían acuchillado varias veces, pero en esos momentos ella sostenía con fuerza el cuchillo que atravesaba su estómago. Una esfuerzo estúpido, en realidad, no importaba que ella tratara de sostener ese cuchillo lo menos dentro que pudiera de su cuerpo. La maga de sangre sucia iba a morir y eso a Lucius le parecía bien. Había perdido mucha sangre y aunque recibiera ayuda en ese instante sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran mínimas. Aparte, Lucius pensaba dejarla ahí. Sabía de su relación con su hijo, porque de ninguna otra manera Draco habría venido a salvarla.

En realidad seguía sin comprender por qué lo había hecho. Draco era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no sacrificaban sus vidas por otros, ni siquiera si la amaba. Porque Hermione Granger no era parte de los Malfoy. Lucius había pensado en borrarle la memoria a su hijo para eliminar a la sangre sucia, quizá eso funcionara. No pensaba manchar su reputación casando a su hijo con lo más bajo de la sociedad ¡Traición a la sangre!, ¡si ella era casi un muggle! Pero Draco debió haberlo sabido, debió entenderlo. ¿Acaso no le enseñó bien? Un Malfoy jamás muere por alguien que no sea un Malfoy.

El corazón de Lucius se detuvo unos momentos cuando pensó en eso. Miró a su hijo muerto en sus brazos y observó a la maga desangrándose a sus pies. Esa manera, en la que incluso ahora, segundos antes de morir trataba de sostener el cuchillo fuera de ella. No, ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para tratar de sacarlo, lo único que podía hacer era detenerlo donde estaba, evitar que penetrara más en su estómago. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en mantenerlo ahí?, ¿por qué no acababa con su agonía y dejaba que la penetrara completamente?,¿deseaba tanto vivir?

Le recordó la fuerza y la desesperación con la que Narcissa había peleado por encontrar a su hijo antes de morir. Y la realización le llegó de golpe.

Granger no estaba peleando por su vida, no trataba de mantener el cuchillo fuera de ella. Draco no había olvidado las leyes de los Malfoy.

Gritó su nombre en el momento en el que observo cómo Hermione exhalaba por última vez y soltaba el cuchillo, que se insertó mortalmente en su vientre.

Lucius comprendió que, no sólo había perdido a su esposa y no había llegado a tiempo para salvar a su hijo, había dejado morir lo que quedaba de la descendencia Malfoy con esa maga de sangre sucia.


End file.
